theoldrepublicashortpeacefandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Approaches
Prelude After the events on Onderon Master Kitok took his crew back to Coruscant. He left his padawans with Orvik to sell their goods and prepare for the next mission. Kitok went to the temple to research what he can on King Korberic and his connection with the Sith. Kitok was joined by his sister Telal and the Wookie master Groznik and the three of them researched and meditated on what the sighting of a Sith Lord and his apprentice could mean. During the two weeks of downtime, Orvik Dulin took over Colker's series of contacts, as well as establishing himself as the new Colker. He contacted the mercenaries and established the same deal with them as Colker. He also found a storage unit of Colker and ransacked it. The party also sold all their loot and used the funds to put a down payment on their new Galaxy's Edge, a Citadel-Class Cruiser, instead of using other people's ships. Umwow Ulma also discovered in his research that all the kidnap victims of the previous adventure had high Force sensitivity. Could be coincidence, but further research is needed. Dark Omens After 3 weeks, the group was gathered together. They were briefed about a Jedi academy on the Dantooine. Run by the Jedi Master, Clyte Sydet, they requested help because several of the children staying at the academy had gone missing. After several days, more children had disappeared and they were no closer to figuring it out or stopping it. The group was to fly to Dantooine and uncover the truth. Meanwhile, Kitok Zusa, his sister Telal Zusa, and the Wookie Jedi Groznik fly off in the Benevolent Force to investigate another lead. Too Cool for School Flying their new ship, the Galaxy's Edge, the group arrive on the planet and meet Zorna Tan, whom Orvik Dulin immediately tries to flirt with. She brings them inside and they meet Clyte Sydet. They cooperate fully and allow the party to investigate. The first couple nights they investigate, speaking to various children left behind. They discover that the children that are being taken are the most Force sensitive. They set up a trap around the children that remain with high Force sensitivity and wait for night to come. However, despite being prepared, more children are taken. Desperate Times... Orvik Dulin is positive it's an inside job and lures Zorna Tan away from the academy to the Galaxy's Edge to see if they can figure out who the mole is. However, that doesn't pan out, mostly because if there is an inside man, the rest of the party think it's Zorna. Orvik doesn't see it. The party fend of a Sith death squad that attacks the school, revealing that the Sith are behind the kidnappings, but little information is gleaned from the survivors, who just were told to come to this location and their leader (now dead) was supposed to clarify their mission en route. The party also sets up an ambush at an air docks near the academy, as it would provide the only way to take the children off the planet. Their gambit doesn't pay off as it only leads to a ship with no kids and no identity of who is taking the children. School's Out The party eventually return to the school to find another child has been taken. Eventually, through more investigation, they force Zorna Tan to finally reveal she is behind the kidnappings. In a surprising twist, when Clyte Sydet shows up, he reveals he was also in on it. Kitok Zusa, Telal Zusa, and Groznik arrive on the planet just as this revelation occurs and a massive battle ensues. They are able to defeat both the perpetrators, who are revealed to be Sith, but they don't recover the children as they are already off planet. Sad Face... The party return to Coruscant to plan their next move.